The Girl With the Eyepatch
by Summer-Ramsay
Summary: Lillian Hill arrives at the Phantomhive manor after an accident during a summer storm. Although she leaves as quickly as she arrives, there is something eerily familiar with the girl, her story, and the patch across her eye.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my first post on this site, so any feedback would be awesome!

Chapter One

The rain was fierce against the windows of the Phantomhive manor, making it difficult for young Ciel to concentrate on his work. Although this was true, he managed to continue his inspection of the newest factory's reports whilst eating a well prepared parfait. In fact, the parfait was beyond perfection, but Ciel would never admit such a thing to his butler, Sebastian, and so he held back his compliment as he finished his evening snack.

"Was it to the Young Masters liking?" Sebastian question, removing the dirty glass along with an empty tea cup from the study's oak desk.

"It was decent," Ciel concluded.

Sebastian smiled slyly as he knew this was not true and that the Master did indeed enjoy his dessert. As he went to speak, the windows sprung open, a crashing sound echoing as a woman's scream shook the manor.

Ciel jumped from his chair, the reports tumbling to the ground. "Sebastian, go find out the source of that sound."

"Yes, my Lord," and with that Sebastian left threw the open window, closing it behind him before taking off down the maison pathway.

The rain was thick, the rumbling of thunder complimenting the lightning that lit up the main road that past the front of the mansion. For the average human it would have been impossible to see through the sheets of rain falling, but the Butler had no issues, running as fast as he could towards the sound of distress.  
When he met the scene, he was greeted with the image of a topped carriage. The harnesses were bare, no horses to be seen, and it seemed the driver was dead on impact, blood running down his face as he lay peacefully against a tree that had toppled in the middle of the road.  
Sebastian quickly jumped onto the side of the carriage, pulling open the door and peering in to not a woman, but a girl, attempting to move under the weight a corpse.

"Here," the Butler spoke, hand extended to the poor maiden, "I will take you to my Master's estate. You will be safe there."  
Hesitantly, the girl grabbed the Butler's hand and held on as he lifted her gracefully out of the carriage.

Her dress of sky blue was now covered in blood stains, but the maiden did not seem the slightest bit alarmed. It was apparent by the way she walked that she had injured her ankle in the accident, yet she did not once complain as she attempted to waddle alongside the Butler.

"Allow me," Sebastian insisted, lifting the girl into his arms and quickly hurrying back to the manor.

Finnian was the first to question the Butler and the girl upon their return. "Who's this?"

"What's going on?" Mey Rin questioned.  
"What's a young miss like you doin' in a downpour like this?" Brad chimed in.  
"Now now, the maiden must be very shocked. It's best if we let her rest up before asking her any questions," Sebastian smiled, brushing the wet hair from the girl's face. It was then that he noticed the patch across her eye. It was similar to that of young Ciel's, with the exception that it was blue, the same as her dress.

She stared at the butler for a moment before looking around at the servants, who seemed as surprised at her appearance as Sebastian. "My name is Lillian," she coughed, then laid a hand gently on her eye, "As for my appearance, I was hurt in an accident as a child."  
"No, no, Miss, we weren't looking staring at your eye," Mey Rin waved her hands about, her face red from embarrassment.  
"I reckon we were," Brad rubbed his neck, "Sorry 'bout that."  
"I like the colour!" Finny declared, a look of amusement on his face.

"These are the Phantomhive servants," Sebastian sighed, holding back any rude comment and replacing it with a smile. "Finnian the gardener, Mey Rin the maid, and Brad the chef. And I am Sebastian, the butler."  
"It's nice to meet you - wait did you say this was the Phantomhive manor?" Lillian questioned, a look of excitement on her face, "The one that makes all the best toys?"  
"Why, yes it is. Earl Phantomhive is in his study, I shall bring him to you at once." He pivoted to look towards the servants. "May Rin, find a dress suitable for Miss Lillian, one of Miss Elizabeth's should be fine. Finnian, prepare a warm bath, Brad tend to Lillian's wounds, and Tanaka," Sebastian paused, "Do as you normally do."

"Yes, Sir!" The three cheered.  
"Hoh, hoh, hoh," Tanaka added.

The Butler bowed and made his way towards the Young Master's study, his smile quickly vanishing as he peeked to see the three servants doing as instructed.

"You're late," Ciel spoke clearly as Sebastian entered the room, the pile of reports still on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," the Butler bowed before tending to the various sheets. "There is a young Miss Lillian waiting for you downstairs."

"Lillian? I don't believe I know anyone by that name."

"She was the cause of the scream we had heard. Her carriage struck a tree that had fallen in the road. Her driver was killed and the horses were gone, and whomever had accompanied her was dead as well."

"And why does she lack the ability to come and meet me?" Ciel questioned, a yawn escaping his lips.  
"Her ankle was injured and she is unable to walk freely."

"I see. So I guess I have no choice but to meet her downstairs." Ciel sighed, getting to his feet and walking alongside his butler towards the stairs.  
Sebastian followed, not speaking a word as they descended into the main hallway, Brad inspecting Lillian's foot, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Good evening," Ciel smiled as he approached the two, "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."  
Lillian, red face, attempted to stand, but instead toppled into Brad's arms. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, little Miss, you shouldn't be tryin' to stand on an ankle like that."  
"Here," CIel extended his hand, playing the role of the charming Earl well and helping Lillian into her chair. As he looked down to meet her gaze, his smile quickly vanished as he too noticed the appearance of the girl's right eye. "D-do you have a surname?" He managed, returning to his proper poise.  
"Hill," she spoke, a gentle smile on her face, "My name is Lillian Hill."

"The Hill family is quite well known in these parts. What is one of it's members doing in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"Well, running away of course! My parents took me to another one of those dreaded parties, and I had no intentions of staying any longer, so I left to return home."  
"In a downpour?" Brad question.  
"The poor Miss! You shouldn't be going out like that without your parent, not at allt." Mey Rin exclaimed.

"Sure I can." Lillian protested. "I am thirteen years old. If Earl Phantomhive can run an entire business at this age, I surely should be able to complete a simple task like returning home."

"And look at where that got you," Ciel mumbled before turning to his butler, "Prepare a room for Miss Hill, and contact her parents to let them know she is safe."  
"For a toy maker you're not very fun," Lillian pouted, once again attempting to stand and falling back in the chair.

"If I may ask, who was the dead woman in your carriage?" Sebastian questioned.  
"She was a housemaid. Quite a naive one. She'd do anything as long as our family butler asked her too."  
"I see." Sebastian picked her up in his arms, "Well it's time you retire. I will take you to your room. Do sleep in that dress, as that is the only one we have for someone your size."

"Alright." She agreed, closing her eyes and falling asleep before Sebastian had even made it to the top step.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The rain had diminished overnight, making it so Lillian woke to the warmth of sunlight pouring through the lace drapery. She didn't sleep well that night, constantly being startled awake by the crashing of thunder and the dancing shot of lightning that accompanied it, as well as the fact it was not her own bed she was sleeping in, as she had always found it hard to sleep in the bed of a stranger.

The scent of flowers from the Phantomhive garden filled the air, tainting it with the smell of roses, her favourite of flowers, and painting a smile on her face as she sat up, a hand covering her eye just in case. In case of what, well her contract seal of course. She was aware of the one Ciel hid, as her own butler had told her much about Sebastian, but Ciel had not caught on to hers, at least, not completely. Of course, perhaps that was because of the noticeable scar that she would always purposely let peek from the bottom of her eyepatch, a scar she had made her butler create himself to make her story more believable.

As she tied on her eyepatch, which was still blue and did not come close to matching that of her borrowed dress, a fact that deeply frustrated her, she heard the gentle knock against the door.

"You may enter," she sang, her hands slipping from the strings of her perfectly knotted patch and into her lap. She gazed out of the bedroom window innocently, regarding Finnian speaking with a small blue bird. This made her smile.

"Good morning, Miss Hill," Sebastian spoke as he sat a silver tray on the bedside table. "How was your slumber?"

"Delightful, thank you," she shot him a smile, stretching with a yawn. "Is that Earl Grey?"

"Why, yes it is," he handed her a teacup with roses and a gold lining around the rim, "Is this to your liking?"

"Yes," she sipped, trying her best to play the part of an innocent household guest, "It's my favourite."

"It is the Earl's favourite as well," he picked up the tray to take his leave, "One of your family drivers will be along shortly to take you home. We informed them of your injuries, so they seem much happier that you're safe than angry that you attempted to run away."

"Thank you."

With that the butler left, the door closing slowly, so the handle was obviously released with hesitation, as if there was more information that was supposed to be said, but was held back. Lillian made note of this fact.

Unable to move freely on her own, Lillian stumbled throughout the room in attempt to make herself presentable. It was a failed effort, and in the end she ended up limping to the doorway, looking out and smiling towards Mey-rin who just so happened to be walking by, attempting to balance a tray of teacups.  
"Excuse me," Lillian called as sweetly as she could, "Mey-rin was it? Could you aid me for a few moments?"

"Oh yes Miss Hill! Yes I can!"

Moments later Mey-rin was sitting beside the young girl, fixing her hair and doing her make up.

"This is so embarrassing," Lillian managed, "It would be my luck I would end up needing the aid of the Earl Phantomhive while trying to prove myself as capable as him," she forced a sigh, "I really am extremely dependent on others."

"I don't think so Miss," Mey-rin chimed in, "I think it takes an independent girl to even attempt to run away from parents during a storm. At your age I would have been so afraid to, yes I would. You are very strong."

"I suppose strength comes from experience, as does fear. I was once frightened so much that something as childish as running away does not fear me in the least bit."

"Is that how you hurt your eye?" Mey-rin spat, then shook her hands and head frantically, "Oh no, Miss, that is not my place. I'm sorry if I offended a guest of the Phantomhive manor."

Lillian giggled, "Do not freight, I'm not offended in the least." She reached up to touch her eyepatch, "But yes, you see, there was an accident in my home. The doctors say I'm lucky to be alive," she rolled her eyes, "but that is such a cliche thing for a doctor to say, do you not think so?"

"I guess that's a matter of opinion, but I believe many of us are glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Lillian smiled, thoughts of what was to come were running through her own mind, but she pushed them away, attempting to stand. "I wish to wait downstairs for my carriage. Would you please accompany me down the stairs?"

"Of course," Mey-rin wrapped her arm around Lillians waist as the two waddled down the hallways to the stairs.

"Miss Hill!" Finnian called from outside, the door to the manor opened wide so the scent of the recent floral bloom invaded the air in the most delightful of ways. He rushed through the doors and up the steps, "You shouldn't be walking on that sore ankle," he lifted her up, stronger than he appeared, which surprised Lillian and made her laugh out loud. "I'm strong but mighty!" Finnian announced, carrying her down the stairs, a task Mey-rin knew she would not be able to do herself.

"Thank you so much!" Lillian hugged the boy as he sat her on the front steps so she could wait for the carriage.

"Anytime, Miss Lillian," Finnian blushed, going back to the garden and talking once more to the blue bird.

Lillian looked towards the clouds as she waited, thinking about her step by step plan that would demolish the Phantomhive name. Of course, she knew she was playing against the maker of games, but she would be the master. Sure, Ciel may consider himself the King of this game, but Lillian was the Queen, and when it came down to it, she would call checkmate on the young Earl.

And as the carriage pulled alongside, and the young Earl greeted her parents, the important Hill family, she felt a genuine smile grow on her face. For everyone was a pawn in this game, including her parents, her maids, her drivers, and her demon butler.

"Until we meet again," Ciel spoke, the two looking at each other, eyepatch to eyepatch, brown eye to blue.

"Yes," Lillian smiled, "Let us make that meeting sooner than later."

And with that, the Phantomhive manor grew smaller and smaller in the distance, and the plan grew more and more clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Many days had passed and the Phantomhive manor had begun to return to it's regular routine once more. Finnian spent his time attempting not to kill any plants, while Mey-rin broke plates and Bard overcooked many of the manors expensive meats. Yes everything was normal, except for the young Earl.

Sebastian had been constantly told to leave by the Earl, who had been spending many hours in his study looking over papers and taking notes about past cases, as if searching for something important. Of course, Sebastian knew nothing of what the Earl was writing, as he spent little time with him between cleaning up the others messes and being sent off to do seemingly useless tasks. It was becoming quite annoying to the demon, but he wouldn't speak a word of his true feelings.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian finally asked. It was the seventh day of watching Ciel reread and write notes from the same information, "You seem as though you are bothered by something."

"Yes," he announced, setting his pen momentarily to look up at his trusty butler, "That girl, has there been any word from her?"

"Miss Hill? Not a word I'm afraid."

"She seemed...strange. Did you feel anything off about her?"

"Not at all. She seemed like a perfectly normal human to me."

"And her eye," Ciel spoke, tapping his fingers along the top of his desk frantically. It was a new habit he had gained, something that irritated the butler as well, "Did you see her eye like I had asked of you?"

"No, my Lord, but she does appear to have a scar across it. It almost looks like that of a burn."

"A burn? Centred around her eye? Doesn't that seem quite odd?" Ciel pressed, determined to figure out at least one piece of the puzzle put in front of him.

"It does seem strange that none of the surrounding area is burned."

"Do you think someone would go to a length of injuring themselves simply to hide something?"

"It's a possibility."

The Earl sat quietly a few moments, the tapping of his fingers stopping as he sat up straighter, as if he was beginning to brew a brilliant idea of his own. "Sebastian, I care to organize a ball. Invite the families of my best clients and partners," Ciel stood and walked over to the window, staring out in the general direction of the accident merely a week ago, "and make sure that the Hill's attend. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," the butler bowed, leaving the Earl alone once more.

"You play your game well, whatever that game may be, Miss Lillian Hill. But do not doubt me, for I will win."

"So he has invited my family to a ball?" Lillian questioned her butler, who was changing the pillows beneath her sore ankle. "For an Earl he's not playing his game very secretively."

"What makes you say that, Young Master?" The demon questioned, now adjusting the pillows behind the girls back. Her ankle had begun to heal, and the doctor concluded it was just a minor sprain, but Lillian decided to take the injury to her advantage, locking herself away to converse with her personal demon.

"Just a few weeks ago my family would never be invited to step foot in the Phantomhive Mansion. And suddenly, the Earl has taken interest in my family? It doesn't seem natural."

"Perhaps he just feels need to meet your parents after your accident."

"For a powerful demon you sure aren't very smart." Lillian spat, relaxing against the headboard. "He has an alternative motive for inviting me. I don't want you to attend. I need you to stay here." She sat up quickly, a smile in her eyes, "In fact I wish for you to go away for a week, to that place you got those divine paints, and do not return until after the party, do you understand?"

"Yes, Young Master, but why?"

"I believe the Earl will send for you if you're not accompanying me. I don't want you to be around when Sebastian attempts to discover you. Besides," Lillian relaxed once more, a look of confidence on her face, "I could use some new paints."

"Understood, Miss Hill," the demon bowed, approaching the door to take his leave.

"And Lucius?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Do find out when Ciel began to be accompanied by Sebastian."

A tiny smirk danced on the demons lips, as if already knowing the reason behind this wish. He simply bowed, "Yes, Young Master," and exited the room, leaving Lillian to rest up, and determine her next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The carriage ride was long and uneventful, much to Lillian's liking. She wore a gentle pink dress, with a matching feathered hat, and of course, a similar pink eyepatch with golden roses sewn in it. Her parents on the other hand, wore very sophisticated clothing, her mother in a purple dress with pearls and gold accessories, and her father wore a suit and a beaver-skinned top hat. They felt classy, but Lillian just found them unoriginal and bland like so many others.

Lucius had left for the paints two days ago, convinced by not only his Young Master but Lillian's parents that they were needed for Lillian's birthday just a few weeks away. Ah, yes, Lillian had an alibi in her pawns, her parents.

The carriage rolled to a stop, the sound of music filled the air and the candles that light the manor swayed in beat with the couples dancing and the people conversing with wine in hand. It was an elaborate set up, one that made Lillian feel particularly special, for she knew it was all a plan for the Earl to get closer to her. Of course, no one else knew of this, and the Earl was sure to put on a good show for both parties attending.

"Ello Miss Lillian!" Finnian waved from the garden, a bird on his shoulder and a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Finnian." Lillian nodded her head, one of her best fake smiles on her face as she walked the pathway to the steps of the manor behind her parents. It was a warm evening, the smell of flowers tainting the air, and something unnerving as well.

Sebastian greeted the family at the doorway, acting as he did with the previous couples who had entered, but the air around him seemed heavy, even for that of a demon. "Hello, Miss Hill, I see your ankle as recovered."

"For the time being it has, thanks to your help," she smiled and walked in.

"The Earl Phantomhive would like to speak with you and your family in the study before the celebrations officially begin." Sebastian added.

"Me?" Lillian question, acting phonely surprised, "What for?"

"I believe he just wants to discuss working with your parents is all. He believes your injury so close to our manor is a sign he should further business with your family."

"Is that so? Well then, do point us in the direction of the study."

"Mey-rin will escort you." Sebastian offered.

Hesitantly, Lillian agreed, following her parents and Mey-rin up the lavish stairs of the Phantomhive Manor. The longer she walked, the more her ankle ached, but she held off the complaining for her parents sake.

"Right in here, he is," Mey-rin chimed, opening the door to the study. Behind the desk sat Ciel, a top hat tilted on his head in a dark blue outfit that made him look powerful and sophisticated, though Lillian knew he was just attempting to look taller, but she wouldn't mention it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hill, welcome," he stood, talking in front of his desk, cane in hand, "And Lillian, I see your ankle has recovered."

"Yes, thanks to the help of your servants it healed quite well."

"It is the Phantomhive's aim to please." He smiled, then extended his hand and shook that of Lillian's parents. "We're you not accompanied on this long journey?"

"One of our maids is waiting in our carriage along side our driver." Mrs. Hill added, looking nervous in front of the merely thirteen year old business owner.

"No butler?" Ciel questioned, looking innocently between the parents, "Oh dear, I was hoping he could help Sebastian learn how to properly tie an eyepatch, like your butler must do for Lillian."

"I tie my own," Lillian added, a smug look on her face, "I'm also able to tie my own shoes."

Ciel shot her a look of annoyance, but quickly hid it with a smug look of his own, "Then were is said butler?"

"We're here to talk about business not the affairs of our family butler, Earl Phantomhive. Do proceed with your reason for calling us up here or allow us to enjoy the ball with the other guests."

"Lillian, that is no way to talk to an Earl," her father pressed, "Please excuse our daughters behaviour. I sent my butler off to get paints for Lillian's next birthday, he will return next week if he will be of any service to you then."

Lillian bit her cheek to hold back a snarled remark, and smiled big, "They're the best paints! The colours are so rich and they cover the canvas in the most delightful of ways. I've run out of them since like Christmas, so I needed more."

"You sound like my fiancee," Ciel sighed," Mey-rin please take Lillian down to enjoy the ball with the other's while I talk business with her parents."

"But father, I do wish to stay. I want to learn about the family business as well.'

"Next time," her father kissed her head and sent her off.

As Mey-rin escorted her down the stairs, she could feel the heaviness of the air lift, as if Sebastian had left the area. Perhaps he had gone to look at the Hill's home, just to make sure Lucius was not there. Even if he was, Lillian was certain Sebastian would have a difficult time fighting her own demon, as he wasn't just any demon at all.

"Finnian," Lillian smiled at the bottom step. The gardener was talking with Elizabeth Midford, whom Lillian recognized as Ciel's cousin and fiancee.

"Oh, Miss Lillian, this is Miss Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the two girls smiled at one another.

"Finnian was telling me all about your sore ankle. Are you really fit to attend a ball?" Lizzy questioned.

"One does not simply decline an invitation to the Phantomhive manor," Lillian smiled, "But yes, I am quite fit. In fact, I was wondering if you'd dance with me, Finnian."

"W-well," Finnian grew hot, his cheeks turning the brightest of pinks, "I don't think my young master will approve."

"Oh, please Finnian! I do desire to dance with you." Lillian pressed, a sweet smile hiding a devilish smirk.

"Well, uh, I mean-"

"Dance wit the littl' lady," Bard pushed the small boy forward.

"A-a-alright," Finnian managed, a shy smile on his face as he lead Lillian in a waltz.

"Oh it is cute, isn't it?" Mey-rin spoke to no one in particular, yet Elizabeth answered.

"They are awfully cute, aren't they? I hope Ciel will dance with me tonight." She giggled excitedly.

Finnian was surprisingly well trained in dancing, never stepping on Lillian's feet as they made their way dancing through the crowd. At first he was shy, but as he began to relax the two moved like the waves of an ocean, like the beautiful music of a symphony.

"You're quite good for a gardener," Lillian smiled, not taking her eyes off of the boys face.

"Yeah, well, I was taught how to dance when I was trained to fight. It really helps you get into rhythm, you know?"

"Well, I'm not much of someone to fight, but I can see how the two ideas coincide."

As the continued talking and laughing, and dancing in the arms of one another, Lillian grew a confident smile, for she had just achieved a new pawn to place as she wished. One that lived and served in the Phantomhive manor.

Not long after, Ciel made his welcoming speech and joined Elizabeth for a dance. All eyes were on the destined to be married cousins, an idea that most had accepted but made Lillian ill to think about. As she continued to watch alongside the Phantomhive servants, the eerily feeling in the air returned, making her shiver and search the floor for a source. It continued to grow stronger, and though she didn't quite see him, she knew Sebastian was hovering right behind her.

She turned around and jumped in an attempt to act startled, "Oh my," she huffed, laughing softly, "Sebastian you frightened me."

"My apologize. I was wondering if you would join me in a dance." The butler bowed, one hand extended.

"You are much too old for me," Lillian hesitated, but set her hand in his, "But I don't think a single dance would hurt."

As others began to dance, so did the demon and Lillian. Sebastian's motives were much more unknown as he was much better at hiding what he was thinking than Ciel was. Neither were as they danced, much attention being shot their way from fellow guests. It was not an everyday occurrence that a butler would gather the nerve to dance with a guest, nor have his master step in to complain about his actions.

It only took a few minutes for Lillian to catch on. Sebastian was trying to make her use her ankle, so it was sore, for what reason it was unknown. That's why she had to climb the stairs without aid, then stand instead of sit in the study, and now she was dancing, all of these affecting the healing of her ankle.

After a few dances, she curtseyed, "Thank you for the dance, but my ankle seems to hurt," she lied, fake hobbling off to a separate room. There, she removed a bottle from her stocking, a mixture of herbs Lucius had provided to increase the healing rates, and smothered it along her ankle. The feeling was that of instant relief. She slid the bottle back into her stockings and return to the ballroom, Ciel walking over to her immediately.

"Sebastian said your ankle was sore, is there anything we can do to aid you?"

"Yes, tell my parents that I intend to go home immediately," she announced, then looked over at her parents who were some of the last people still inside, and both of which were fast asleep. Lillian hit herself in the forehead, "Why must they be such an embarrassment?" She questioned towards the heavens, "I don't suppose there is a possibility for us to stay the night, is there?"

"Mey-rin will prepare a room for you," Sebastian chimed in behind his master, "And Finnian will aid your parents to another."

"Thank you," Lillian spoke, a shiver running down her spine from the stares of both the Earl and the demon. _Just one night,_ she managed to convince herself, _Just one night and you will be home again._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lillian could not sleep. No amount of feathered pillows or heavy blankets could keep the chill or being watched out of her system. The windows were shut, as were the drapes, but the feeling just would not leave. She ached to call Lucius, but she figured that would just be another way of losing, and she refused to lose, and so she laid awake in bed, waiting for the sun to rise.

She was listening to the echo of a distant grandfather clock when she heard the sound of a floor unlock, and the gentle steps of a person's feet. They were fast approaching, but Lillian did not dare move, afraid of scaring the person away. Instead, she moved slowly, putting on her eyepatch with the smallest of movements before laying back down in bed.

The footsteps stopped in front of her door, hesitating before knocking.

"Mmmm?" Lillian mumbled, rolling around in bed purposely so she could better face the door.

"Lillian? It's me, Finny, could you open the door?"

Lillian did her best to play the sleep guest act, limping to the door before opening it slowly, peeking out to make sure it was indeed the gardener, and unlocking the chain lock to let him in.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her uncovered eye.

"I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares about the devil."

"The devil?" Lillian questioned, sitting on the bed and patting beside to to invite Finnian to do the same.

"Yes," he sat down, "Well, it's more like the devil's son. It's scary looking, and he has these red eyes that stare into your soul," he shivered, "And he's tempting me to join him."

"Join him in what?" Lillian questioned, wrapping a blanket around both of them.

"I don't know, but he's scary! He has this glare, like the one Sebastian has when we do something wrong."

"Are you suggesting that the devil's son is Sebastian?"

"Oh, no! Sebastian isn't evil!" Finnian shivered once more. Lillian wrapped her arms around the frightened boy, who tensed at her touch. "Why are you holding me?"

"Haven't you been held before when you we're frightened?" Lillian questioned. "It always helps when someone's beside you to comfort you, don't you think?"

"Yes," Finnian relaxed, resting his head on Lillian's shoulder, "Yes it is."

Soon after, Finnian was once again asleep, mumbling about flowers and animals. Lillian laid him down in her bed, lit a candle, and left the bedroom walking throughout the manor.

The air was once again heavy, indicating Sebastian was near, but that wasn't what she was afraid of.

"So what are you hiding under that eyepatch?" Ciel asked, standing in the doorway behind her. "And don't say a scar, because it's obviously more than that."

"What are you talking about?" Lillian questioned, holding the candle closer to her eye. She had performed a ceremony before bed, and was hoping it would still take effect even hours after.

"Your eye, it's not normal, is it?"

"Of course not. It's scarred." She took a few steps backwards, hearing the gentle sound of her parents breathing in the next room. She set her hand on the door handle, waiting for the opportune moment to run.

But that never came. The door swung open, and Lillian fell back into the demons arms. She attempted to kick and scream, but his hand was over mouth, and his other hand was wrapped around her wrists making it easy to drag her down the hallway to the study.

Ciel followed, an obvious look of victory on his face, but Lillian refused to let him win. She continued to attempt kicking and screaming, her ankle growing more and more sore by the second, but before she could get the slightest bit lose the study door locked, as the windows already were, and the eyepatch was off of her eye which she kept shut.

"Open it," Ciel demanded, kneeling before the frightened girl. If what Lucius had previously told her to do did not work, Ciel would know she too had a demon, and a powerful one at that. "Now."

Refusing, she cried more, screaming out for her mother, her father, even Finnian, but it was as if no sound could escape the study.

One swift movement and Sebastian had her pinned to the ground, prying her eye open with his fingers. Sebastian and Ciel both stared quietly as Lillian continued to cry underneath the demons weight.

"Let me go,' she whined, "Please, please, let me go."

"It's normal." Ciel stated.

"She has a normal brown eye." Sebastian repeated.

"Are you happy?!" She cried squirming underneath the two, "You've seen my scar, ad you happy now?"

"Lillian!" Finnian called after opening the door. "Lillian," he kneeled by her side, but did not chance pushing Sebastian off of her, he did that himself. Once the demon had moved, Finnian held the weak and bruised girl in his arms, trying desperately not to look at her scar. "I'm glad you're okay."

Lillian sniffled, hiding her face in Finnian's shirt, trying not to laugh between tears. It had worked, what Lucius had promised would happen did exactly that, and Finnian was the one who found her. Her plan was falling back into place, she was once more the master, and she was certain that she would now indeed succeed.

For now, nothing could hold her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We're terribly sorry for our accusations against your daughter," Sebastian spoke for Ciel, whom was much too embarrassed to leave his own room, "We do apologize from the bottom of our hearts."

Lillian huffed, but in fear of losing their new partnership, the Hill's accepted the apology. Now, Lillian wasn't all that angry, in fact, deep down she was quite overjoyed, for now she had proved she was just an average girl to the Earl. She hoped that he would now stop questioning her, for if he didn't, she would have much more trouble to work around the accusations to get what she wanted.

That being said, she now had many more pawns. Finnian for instance, who had a great admiration for her, as well as Mey-rin, who would seemingly sacrifice herself if need be. Not only that, but Lillian understood how these servants ticked, and was slowly understanding that in Ciel as well. All of this was important in the game of winning, the only thing she had yet to understand was the game the young Phantomhive had in mind.

It was a cloudy day that day, with the feeling of a close by storm tainting the air and making her ankle ache. Never before had she been physically affected by the weather, but she now understood what her elders would complain about during storms. It wasn't as painful as it was annoying, as if the weather had paralyzed the movement in her ankle. The previous night of fighting and dancing were taking a toll on her ankle.

The carriage ride was as bland as the weather, with her parents discussing business she had no interest in the whole way. She wished deeply that they would just silence themselves so she could think on her own accord. There was always a plan brewing with Lillian, and this moment was no exception.

It would be a few more days before Lucius returned, meaning she had a few more days to learn more spells to use against the Earl. It would be nearly a year since she started her practice of witchcraft; nearly a year since she had first called Lucius.

It was the night of a meteor shower, an event Lillian had always took quite a fancy to. The shooting stars streaked the sky, and with each, the girl wished for something better. She wanted power. She wanted individually. She didn't want to be just another girl, and she couldn't be after all she had gone through in her past. She closed her eyes and kept wishing, until she heard a child cry.

Lucius had risen from a pentagram in the soil, claiming to have fallen from the sky. An angel, crashing into earth. The anti-christ, the son of Satan, and he was here to make the girls wishes come true, for she had supposedly called on him.

And so Lucius had become her butler, except he wanted more than simply her soul, and thus, the two banded together in both revenge and the pursuit of power.

Which is why Lillian was after Earl Ciel Phantomive, the most powerful toy maker, and the Queen's guard dog. If Lillian could succeed in taking him down she would be one step closer to the power she so craved.

"Welcome back, Monsieur Hill," one of the maids curtseyed as the family exited the carriage, "the home as been cleaned and dinner is being prepared as we speak."

"Divine," was all Mrs. Hill said, walking with her husband and daughter into their considerably sized home. It was the home of the wealthy, of course, just not a home for someone as wealthy as a Phantomhive.

As soon as her parents were out of sight, Lillian rushed to her room barefoot, as heels would just slow her down. Being barefoot in their home was not something her parents would allow, so she had to be light footed and secretive until she was safely in her room, and the door was locked shut.

Sure enough the room was tidy, as if no one had entered, but the brisk chill in the air indicated something different. The window had been opened throughout the night, Lillian concluded, which meant Sebastian had come looking.

And of course, he had found nothing.

For the floorboards hadn't been touched, because of they had been, every little secret Lillian kept to herself would surely be widely known.

After triple checking no one was near the room, she removed four nails from the floor was the back of a hammer she kept under a pillow, making it so it looked like a safety weapon in case of intruders. Under the wood was a Book of Shadows. A large, leatherback notebook of spells Lucius had taught her, and a few she had learned on her own. The page holding the secret most used was marked, the page that aided her in covering the darkening of her aura from others, like demons.

Next to that book was a diary, a story of her life. She had started it as a child, writing mostly when she was punished or pleased about something. There were three years she did not write at all. These were the worst years in her life and so they were undocumented. As though they never existed, a subtle mystery to any who checked. And the last book was notes, all about plans and how they played out.

At the moment she was winning her current battle with Ciel, but she had figured it wouldn't last long, for she was dealing with someone as smart as herself.

"Lucius," she spoke out loud, waiting for the demon's immediate return, but he hadn't. "You truly are keeping yourself hidden as I asked." She concluded.

"Miss Hill?" A shy maid whispered from the outside of the door, "it's nearly dinner. Your mother as asked for your presence at the table."

"I'll be out momentarily."

After the maids footsteps faded away, she returned the items, which were seemingly untouched, and put the floorboard back into it's proper place.

After cleaning up she say at the table with her parents, repeating an insincere prayer before eating. It was a practiced that Lucius found painful to not only watch, but hear Lillian perform. A prayer to God, when she had practically sold her soul to the devil. Yet, both knew it would be unfit for Lillian to alter her religious practice for her parents sake, and they needed to gain power before they were no longer necessary pawns in her game, so she continued.

Of course she didn't mean a single word she spoke, for she did not believe in the existence of Heaven, not after living through Hell all those years ago.

"The Phantomhive boy is quite intelligent," her mother stated, "having the top toy maker in the country on our side cannot hurt our own business deals."

"I agree. You could learn a thing or two from that boy, Lillian."

"I suppose I can, Father, like how to gang up on a helpless girl in the middle of the night."

"That was a simple misunderstanding," her mother insisted, "they did say they were sorry."

"Oh course it was." Lillian hissed between bites of meat and salad.

"Now, Lillian," her father smiled, "You know we're on your side, but you also know we need the Phantomhive's aid to expand our business. That young boy will be a big help in our expansion plan."

"Which means more money, and more dresses," her mother pointed out.

"I'm not a large fan of dresses." Lillian declared, relaxing against her seat, crossing over her fork and knife and pushing away a plate of untouched food.

"That is a very unladylike thing to say," her mother spat, "Darling, do punish her!"

Her father just rolled his eyes and winked at the girl, turning to his wife with a plea, "She's just a child. She'll learn better by her next birthday."

"That's only a few weeks away. She won't gain anything by that time."

Lillian rolled her eyes.

"You're underestimating her, sweetheart," her father pressed, "She's a smart young girl. As smart as the Earl himself."

"Thank you, Father." Lillian wiped her face, standing from her chair without a noise. "May I be excused?"

"No, we're eating as a family."

"Well, then I'll take my leave," Lillian declared, leaving her mother's jaw dropped open as she left for the outdoor gardens. It had begun to rain at this time, a beauty of nature that Lillian absolutely loved.

"You shouldn't be outside, Miss!" The family gardener called out, waving his hand smiling, "I know you love the rain, but it's awfully cold for a young Miss like you!"

"I'll be okay," she smiled, waving back at the brittle old man who should not have been outside himself.

It took a few minutes of walking, but eventually she returned to the birthplace of the demon. The little grave of a sacrificed infant marked the spot the two had first met. Who had sacrificed the baby in the first place had always remained unknown to Lillian, but she honestly didn't care. She sat under the tree, watching the rain as it pitter pattered across the grass and through the trees. Here, she felt a sense of tranquillity, which made her smile a real smile, something she rarely did.

Ciel and her were much alike, though she never found admit, nor discuss such a thing. The fire's of their past, the lose of their parents, the feeling of their soul escaping their bodies. They both had experienced it, except Ciel knew nothing of her story.

And therefore, she would use it against him.

For she would always win.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Is there not a way that she could have a contact symbol somewhere else?" Ciel questioned, "Like Alois hiding his on his tongue. Perhaps the eyepatch is to redirect the attention of it being somewhere else."

"That is a possibility, but I don't suppose many people would go searching specifically for such a thing."

"Meaning there would be no reason to redirect attention." Ciel concluded.

He and Sebastian had been going over Lillian's background check furiously, but came up with nothing of particular interest. Everything that was written was of common knowledge to the rest of the high class society: The fact she was orphaned after a fire, and how she now lived with distant family who inherited her fortune. None of this was new to the Earl, making it feel as though he had hit a dead end, something he was not used to.

"Are there any hospital records?"

"Yes," Sebastian stated, handing the Earl some papers about the burn across the girls eye, "It seems her story about getting hurt in an incident is true as well."

"Then I suppose there's no need to chase her anymore," he paused, "At least that's what she wants us to think." Ciel stood, grabbing his cane and pacing throughout the room, "Are you sure she felt like a normal human, Sebastian?"

"Yes. She seemed perfectly untouched by anything evil."

"And I don't suppose there would be any way for someone to change that in the presence of a demon, is there?"

"You mean altering their aura to those around them? That is a possibility, but I've only seen that occur when in the presence of a very powerful witch."

Ciel stopped pacing and turned to his butler, "You don't suppose Miss Hill could be a powerful witch, do you?"

"It's not likely at her age, but it is a possibility if she was aided by someone of strong power themselves."

"Like a demon." Ciel concluded. Sebastian simply nodded in agreement.

The boy began to smile, for the ball was back on his court. "Sebastian, when you visited the Hill mansion uninvited was there anything of interest?"

"Nothing at all."

"Ah yes, but her butler wasn't anywhere near, correct?" Ciel pressed.

"That is correct."

"Then I wish to travel to the Hill's home at once."

"Yes, my Lord." And with that, Sebastian went to prepare a carriage, leaving Ciel to compose a plan of action.

As he walked through the hallways between his study and the main stairs, he thought back to the various movements of his previous guest. The way she walked on her limp ankle, and how it affected her as she danced, and yet, she did little to no complaining until she seemingly figured out something. There was a look of distress in her eyes during her dance before she had darted out of the room.

The girl had also seemed hesitant to leave her parents alone in the study, and to stay the night at the manor, as if there was something she was trying to hide. Not to mention how she seemed to shiver whenever Sebastian was near, as if she knew he wasn't just a regular butler.

"E-excuse me, Sir," Finnian fumbled over his words as he stood by the doorway of the manor, "I don't believe there's a chance for me to accompany you to the Hill's home, is there?"

"Now why would you want to visit the Hill family?" Ciel questioned, "Is there reason you need to accompany me?"

"No, Sir, I-" the gardener fiddled with his fingers, "I think it would be nice to visit Miss Lillian. I'd like to see how she's coping with her sore ankle."

The Earl took this into consideration, for he knew Finnian and Lillian had danced that night. Finnian was also the first one to come when Lillian had called for him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"You can accompany me, but not in that attire. Do change into something more fitting. Sebastian will help you if need be."

"Thank you, Sir."

It was a mere hour later that the Phantomhive carriage stopped in front of the Hill's mansion. It was a large home, with black pillars and delicate designs throughout it's entirety. But the home was no match for the garden, with flowers and green houses and hedge mazes galore. Finnian nearly felt his heart jump from his chest, but he remained calm, trying to look as sophisticated as possible.

Sebastian left the carriage first, walking to the home's door and knocking on it before Ciel would exit the carriage. Once Sebastian nodded, the driver opened the door, allowing both Finnian and the young Earl to exit before walking up the pathway to the manor, cane in hand. He was a figure of power, and the young maid who opened the door knew it, getting antsy and nervous as she walked the three into the main room of the home.

"Do remain here until the Hill's have accompanied you," the maid insisted, leaving the room in search of the head of the family.

"What do you feel, Sebastian," Ciel whispered to his demon, Finnian much too distracted by the homes array of exotic plants.

"There is definitely something of darkness here," Sebastian whispered back, "But it seems weak, almost as if it's power was being diluted or borrow by something or someone else."

"Earl Phantomhive," Mrs. Hill danced in, arms wide and a smile on her face, "What brings you to our beloved home?"

"We came to discuss business changes." Sebastian spoke in place of Ciel.

"And Finnian is here as well," Mr. Hill strutted in, "What a pleasure. I'm sure Lillian will be pleased to see you."

"You think so," Finnian exclaimed, then quieted at the death stare of Ciel, "I mean, I'll be glad to see her as well."

"I brought Finnian as he wished to see your famous gardens, Mrs. Hill. He's quite taken aback by the beauty of it all. I figured he too could learn a thing or two about how a proper garden should be presented."

"Why, thank you," Mrs. Hill blushed, taking Finnian by the arm and leading him out of the house, "I'll guide you on a tour of the household grounds."

"So, may I ask where your daughter is?" Sebastian questioned, taking the Earl's cane and top hat in hand.

"She's upstairs with the family butler. Those two are practically inseparable, almost like you and your butler seem to be."

The Earl and his butler looked between each other before looking back at the man of the home. "Would you mind if we go up and see her? We want to formally apologize for our wrongdoing the other week."

"I see no problem with that," Lillian's father smiled, talking the two through the home to the last door of the last hallway that overlooked the backyard garden.

The Earl began sneezing before the door was even opened, "There is a cat," he declared.

A tall man in a black suit opened the door. He had short hair and a fringe that covered his right eye, the same eye that Lillian had a patch over constantly. His shoes were polished to perfection, not a single crease in his clothes existed, and compared to Sebastian, he looked like the model of a perfect butler.

"May I assisted you in some way?" The butler spoke, his voice deep in rich like butter.

"We're here to visit the young Miss Hill." Sebastian smiled gently, keeping Ciel one step behind him, as if sensing something was not right.

To the demon's surprise, the butler opened the door, allowing the two guests to enter.

Lillian sat in an overstuffed chair, book in hand, reading under the light from the sun streaking through her lace drapes. There were bookshelves lining the walls, a large bed at one end, and a vanity, not to mention multiple wardrobes overstuffed with clothes. Yet, despite the ridiculous amounts of stuff in the room, it felt welcoming and warm, like a home should.

Lillian set the book down and stood, obviously setting more weight on one ankle than the other. "Welcome," she smiled, "My butler will bring in some chairs from the separate room."

"Yes, Master," Lucius bowed, leaving. Moments later he returned with two delicately crafted chairs for both Sebastian and Ciel, though Sebastian insisted on standing, almost like a shadow behind Lillian.

"What brings you to our home, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Please, address me as Ciel."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ciel."

"We came to apologize of course."

"Yes, of course," Lillian smirked, "Would you like some tea? I hear you fancy Earl Grey. I do as well."

"Thank you, but I'll politely decline to the offer."

The air in the room was tense, with the two young master's staring each other down, and both demon's waiting to pounce on the other in the event of one wrong move.

"I don't think I properly introduced you to my butler," Lillian smiled, "Ciel, Sebastian, this is Lucius. Lucius, this is the Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian."

Lucius simply nodded, moving his hand gently onto his master's shoulder as if marking her as his own.

"So, how long as Sebastian been your demon," Lillian questioned.

It was as if the air snapped, Sebastian had jumped in front of his young master, withdrawing his cutlery from his waistcoat pockets. Lucius too had moved, but not as drastically, simply placing himself in front of Lillian with an eerily perfect poise.

"Oh, boys, don't be overdramatic. It's obvious, don't you think? Anyone who knows anything about the supernatural would know your butler isn't a butler at all." Lillian grabbed a cup of tea that Lucius had brought in early, sipping it was a sense of confidence. "You don't do a very good job at hiding that fact."

"And you do?" The Earl hissed.

"Are you implying that I too have a demon?" Lillian questioned, eyebrow raised before taking yet another sip of tea.

"You can't tell me Lucius is anything other than just that."

"Lucius is not something as useless as a demon." Lillian laughed, setting the tea cup on the table with a _clank_ that made Ciel jump, "Correct, Lucius."

Lucius remained emotionless, prepared to fight in need be. He simply stared into the eyes of the opposing demon, a glare that made even Sebastian shiver.

"Young Master," Sebastian whispered, a sense of urgency in his voice, "We must leave this place immediately."

Ciel attempted to climb over the chair, but Lillian was waiting for him on the other side, ripping off her own eyepatch. Unlike Ciel's seal, her's with crimson, as if painted on with blood, and her iris and sclera were the darkest of blacks.

"Lucius," she spat, "Kill them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Do you see that?" Mrs. Hill asked Finnian, watching smoke escape Lillian's bedroom window. At first it looked like a light mist, almost clear and white, until suddenly, it turned to a deep black and the smoke began escaping in large clouds.

"Mrs. Hill?!" One of the household maids ran from the back of the home, looking desperately for the lady of the home. "Mrs. Hill!" She exclaimed, running towards her boss and shrieking as glass shattered from an upstairs window. "My lady, we must leave. The home is on fire!"

"I see that," Mrs. Hill replied, curiously, "Prepare a carriage, and Finnian-" she began, but Finnian was already gone, running straight into the home as the rest of the household staff exited in a rush.

It was strange to him that Lillian's mother had felt no concern for the wellbeing of her daughter. It was safe to assume she would make it out okay, but the flames had begun to grow heavy and the young gardener had yet to see the girl in the direction of any doors or windows. "Lillian!" He called, smoke filling his lungs, "Earl Phantomhive! Sebastian!"

The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker, making it so Finnian could barely see in front of him, yet he carried on calling and choking the names of his friends. It didn't take long for the coughing to become hacking, and then a struggle to gather air. Moments later the boys vision became a blur, with stars dancing against blackness, and his body became limp as he tumbled into the arms of someone he was unaware of.

The crackling of the fire grew louder, and the warmth it let off made it easy for Finnian to fall into a peaceful slumber in the arms of Sebastian, who was running the bodies of both Finny and his master outside of the home as quickly as he could.

He knew of the Earl's asthma, and tried his best to take a smokeless route, but running into it was inevitable. The Earl was still conscious, wheezing in the arms of his demon and reassuring Sebastian that he had yet to lose his tastey anytime soon.

The demon managed to exit the home right before the door collapsed, running the furthest distance he could from the smoke and immediately checking on the wellbeing of the two who had fallen into slumber. He was fully aware of Finnian and how he was known to recover for the worst experiences, and with his heart rate already increasing and his breathing stabilizing he knew the young gardener who had been experimented on in his youth would be fine in only minutes. The Earl on the other hand was a different story.

Sebastian immediately began CPR on the sleeping boy, a technique he had learned from many past experiences, for this was not the first time Ciel had managed to get cornered in a room full of smoke, and Sebastian was determined to make sure it was not the last time it would occur either. Although he would not admit it aloud, the demon had taken on a fondness to the boy, and though he would gladly take the child's soul in the end, he was not going to let it happen without fulfilling his end of the contract.

The demoned continued his CPR, reevaluating the situation. From the moment he had heard the name of Lillian's demon, he had known he and his master were in great danger, and he should have left immediately. He also knew if he had done so his master would not be pleased, and thus he had stayed, something he was now regretting.

Lucius was not a demon. No he was something much stronger; the child of Satan himself. Lucius was the son of Lucifer, and both held powerful strengths, especially when it came to things involving light, for that was the origins of the devil himself, the fallen angel of light.

The home came tumbling down in one swift movement, gutted out from the inside out, yet the flames still continued.

"Master," The demon began to plead as he continued his efforts to recover Ciel's breathing and awaken him once more, "Master you need to wake up."

Finnian was soon by Sebastian's side, aiding him in his efforts without question. The gardener was an interesting fellow in Sebastian's mind, for a human that is. He was used as a human guinea pig the majority of his life, and now, he was trying so desperately to bring back a child who held much more power over him. Finnian never seemed to hold a grudge, no matter his past experiences, and this fascinated the demon to watch how the boy and his master interacted in different ways.

Moments later the boy began queezing, attempting to sit up as he held his stomach and crinkled his face into one reflecting an obvious amount of pain. "Se-bas-tian," Ciel wheezed, "Ki-kill her."

"I can't do so unless you say the word, my Lord." Sebastian pressed, almost begging the boy to demand the task be done.

The boy reached for his eyepatch between gags, ripping it off with the little strength he had recovered, "Sebas-tain, I o-order y-ou -"

"Oh hush up," Lillian had her fingers wrapped around the boys throat, "You're such a bother when you speak."

Pouncing, Sebastian attempted to push the girl off, but Lucius was behind him, grasping the demon's wrists with a strength not even Sebastian could match. "Master," he struggled, wiggling in Lucius' strong grip."

"Sebastian, father will be very unpleased with your behaviour, fighting against his son," Lucius whispered in the demon's ear, "It's quite unacceptable don't you think?"

Finnian, being confused by it all, had remained still, that is until he saw the hand of Ciel reaching for him, his eyes, one blue and one not, pleading for his help.

"F-f-"

Finnian ripped Lillian's hands from the master's neck, pinning her to the ground with tears in his eyes, "Who are you!?" He screamed as the girl struggled beneath his weight, "Who are you?!"

"Release me!" Lillian fought, not meeting the eyes of the teary boy on top of her. He smelled like roses fresh from a garden, and his eyes were so full of pain and innocences she could not meet them, in fear she would lose her composition and poise and too break down.

"Are you not the girl who helped me during my nightmare? Are you not the girl who danced with me? Who noticed me as more than just a gardener," his tears rolled from his cheeks, hitting the girls delicate cheeks. She looked so fragile to him, so powerless, and yet she had caught the slightest glimpse of her true intentions, "Was I just another piece in your game?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel stood above the girl, a look of victory on his face once more, "Kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Is this what it feels to die?" Lillian questioned in the ruins of what looked like an old church.

"You're not going to die," Lucius muttered, "I'll see to it."

"But is this not where you took me before, to seal my contract? I am sure this is the same place. It has that same sinister feeling that had made my skin crawl the first time."

"And yet you do not produce a single shutter?"

Lillian pouted, looking at the grey sky. It was cloudy here the first time as well, like it was going to rain, but almost as if the sky was afraid to drop a single raindrop. "I've grown since then."

"Yes, I have noticed that."

Lucius paced around the empty ruins. His steps echoed through the emptiness of sound. This was a place now animals dared to enter, let alone produce a single noise, and thus, every movement, every breath in this evil place was amplified.

"Do you regret what you did?" The demon asked, pausing his pacing for a brief moment, only to continue once more.

"That depends on what you're referring to," Lillian coughed, "I feel warm."

"Your body is burning." Lucius said casually, "Of course you're warm."

"Well isn't that comforting. Now, what were you asking previously? What are you questioning me on regretting?"

"Killing your parents. Your real ones."

"You speak so casually," Lillian smirked, "I wish I had as little emotion as you do. Do I regret murdering my parents, no. Do I regret allowing those imposters take me in as their child for the sake of my families fortune, yes."

"But now you're dying. Do you regret that?"

The girl paused for a moment, laying on the single pew and looking at the dullness of the sky. At one point, she may have said yes, for dying is something most people feared, is it not? But Lillian felt nothing, just the warmth of the fire burning her body, wherever it truly was.

"Not necessarily," she concluded, "I just wished those three long years had never occurred."

"But those three years are what shaped you," the demon smiled, walking around the bench as he spoke, "They're what brought out your true power and passion. They brewed your hatred for the world, and those inhabiting it. Those three short years changed an innocent little child into a solid, beautiful, evil teenager." The demon lifted the girls chin, looking into her mismatched eyes with his own deep red ones, "Those years, my dear, are the reason I'm here. They're the reason I'm going to bring you back to life."

Lillian looked into the eyes of Lucius. They had always reminded her of the flames of hell, and that fact made her smile. "And why would you do that? Am I not a perfectly good soul?"

"I made a contract and I plan on fulfilling it. Besides, I care much more about power than your little soul."

Lillian rolled her eyes but sat up, brushing noises with Lucius. He too was warm, a feeling she had always loved about her demon friends. He was like a walking fireplace. A walking pit of hell.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you have feelings under that emotionless facade of yours."

Lucius just wrapped his arms around the girl, smirking at her. He leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear as he whispered, "Now close your eyes, Master."

And with that, Lillian left the broken down building, in the arms of the devil's son.

For this game wasn't over.

Lillian refused to let Ciel win.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It had been seven months since the Hill's home burned to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Hill got away with a few scratches, and only one of the servants of the home was killed due to an asthma attack in relation to the heavy amount of smoke fumes throughout the estate.

The Phantomhive boy took many weeks to recover, but he found it hard to relax knowing that Lillian's body had yet to be found in the rubble.

"She has to be alive," Ciel kept insisting. Sebastian had learned to keep quiet during the young Earl's contemplating, knowing that if he was to disturb him as he did so he would be greeted with the dissatisfaction of his master.

Finnian had become a hermit since that day, spending long hours amidst the flowers and animals throughout the garden. He had even adopted the cat without the Earl knowing. This fact pleased Sebastian quite a lot.

The other servants had become more useful, surprisingly, with little understanding of the events of that day, yet completely aware of how the Earl had changed.

The boy had matured quite a bit, yes, but he had also become obsessed with proving the existence of the young Hill girl.

"Has there been any news?" The Earl asked his butler, looking outside the study window. He did this quite often, wondering if one day he would see a carriage topple over again and Lillian would run out, but that day had yet to come.

"Nothing, my Lord." Sebastian sighed, pouring his master a cup of Earl Grey.

"I don't want Earl Grey," the boy had argued with Sebastian over the topic many times before, "We've been over this. Do get this out of my sight."

"But, young master," Sebastian picked up the tray with the teacup and pot, "It's your favourite."

"It was her favourite as well, and because of that I want it out of my sight."

The butler sighed once more at the idea of making another pot of tea, but obliged to his master's wishes and set off down the hallway, passing the young gardener.

"Finnian?" He asked him. The boy looked lost in thought, staring over the staircase of the mansion at the door that Lillian had first appeared, "Finnian?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry Sebastian. I'll get right back to work."

"Why don't you take a walk through the hallways?" Sebastian handed him the teapot, "Go dump this out and start boiling some hot water."

"Yes, Sir!" He cheered, grabbing the pot and running down the hallway.

The butler returned to the study, locking it securely behind himself before standing in front of Ciel.

"Finnian has gone to fetch a new pot of tea."

"How is he?" Ciel asked. He was aware of the boys affection prior to the incident, and felt somewhat guilty for bringing him into all of this. That being said, Finnian was merely a pawn in his game, and thus, his guilt only stretched so far as to make sure he hadn't thrown himself off of the roof or something similar.

"He seems to be much sadder today. I think it's because of the appending rain."

"Yes, I can see how that would affect someone like him," Ciel smirked, "He's a child, really."  
Sebastian bit his lip from saying the same of Ciel. Instead of speaking, he walked over to the big study windows and closed them as the cold air had begun whispering it's way through. He also took the time to close the drapes, much to his master's unapprovable. Ciel quickly opened them back up and glared at Sebastian, who just bowed knowingly as a way to apologize.

"It's not healthy for a young man like you to spend hours upon hours looking for a girl who does not wish to be found."

"Sebastian, do not speak to me in that way again."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry, My Lord."

The Earl just brushed it off, taking a seat in the desk chair and fiddling with a quill that sat on top of it. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" The butler asked, waiting by the door of the study for Finnian and the tea.

"What do you know about Lillian's butler?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, opening the door and excepting the boiling water from Finnian. After once again locking it, he began to add the tea leaves before pouring it into a cup and handing it to the curious boy.

"Lucius is the anti-christ."

"Anti-christ?" Ciel questioned, sipping his tea with a foul look on his face. It was a much weaker brew, but he knew if he only asked again Sebastian would leave and ignore the questions he was intending to ask.

"You could say he is the child of Satan himself." The butler paused, "Is the tea to your liking?"

"It's fine." Ciel spoke coldly, but put the drink down, barely taking a single sip of it. "Does this mean he is powerful?"

"Extremely." Sebastian watched as his young master strolled to the window to look outside. He pitied the boy for spending so much time on a hopeless effort

"More powerful than you?" Ciel rose an eyebrow accusingly.

"You could say that."

"So why does Lillian get someone as strong as him? What does it take to have the son of Satan as your pawn?"

Sebastian chuckled. "From my observations it would suggest that Lillian Hill is a witch. Perhaps she summoned him, or he found her as she had quite a lot of strength, much more than I had originally mentioned."

The Earl simply nodded, staring out as the rain began to fall, hitting the glass and making the images outside seem molded and diluted.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do you think she'll win?" He whispered, grabbing onto the drapes worriedly.

Sebastian closed the drapes, grabbing the Earl's wrist in his hand, shocking Ciel. It was not often that the demon would touch the boy without intention. "She will only win if you let her win. She is not as intelligent as you, young master."

The Earl pulled his hand away, wiping it from the demon's grasp. "And why do you believe that?"

Sebastian smirked. "Do you really think the son of Satan is going to let some little witch control him? If anything, Lillian is his pawn, not the other way around. You have nothing to fear as long as you stay out of their way."

The boy looked at the demon questioningly before yawning. "All of this son of satan talk is making me exhausted. Sebastian, I wish for some warm milk before bed."

"Yes, My Lord." The demon bowed, leaving the room quietly. There were very few times when Ciel would ask for warm milk, and those were always times he was frightened. In the past, Sebastian would give him the beverage after he experienced nightmares and it would often calm his nerves, so why the boy was requesting it now worried the demon.

"Sebastian?"

The butler turned to the gardener, who sat on the top stair of the staircase with a dazed expression on his face. "Finnian, what are you doing sitting in the main staircase?"

"Do you think Ciel would let me take a vacation?"

"Vacation?" The butler asked confused, "Why would a gardener need a vacation?"

Finnian looked up at him quietly and nodded, "Yeah it does sound stupid, doesn't it?"

"I suggest you ask the Young Master in the morning. He's not himself right now and has requested to go to sleep."

Finnian just stood and nodded once more, "Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Finnian," The demon bowed and headed to the kitchen. As he prepared the warm milk he began to wonder what was really in the future for the people living inside this manor. So much had changed in a mere six months, and he feared it would just continue to do so until everything came crumbling down.

Perhaps that had been Lillian's intention all along.

Sebastian shook the thoughts from his head, walking up the stairs to deliver the milk to Ciel, except his master had already fallen asleep. "You truly were exhausted for once." The demon smiled, setting the glass down and preparing his master properly for bed before tucking him in.

But as he left, closing the door, he felt a sort of uneasiness to come when the sun rose once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"And who do we have here?" It was early morning and Lillian sat up, her blonde long hair now cut like a boy, and her fancy dresses replaced with pants. Her eyepatch was no longer fancy, and her jewellery had all been sold off in the black market so it couldn't be traced back to her. She was camping out among a group of poor children, with Lucius dressed in rags and matted hair to look as equally disheveled. They looked like the definition of poverty cases, stealing food from the rich and giving it to the poor, even though she had their own stash of money hidden away.

"We found her on the streets," one of the boys whispered, holding the hand of quiet girl who looked quite beaten and bruised.

"Get her some food," Lillian spoke, standing and grabbing her bag. "Lucius and I have matters to attend to."

Lillian had claimed the name Liam, dressing and acting like a boy for the past six months. Lucius had been forced to join in the act, although he hated the idea, but Lillian had reassured him that it would not affect their mission.

It was funny to her how she was able to blend in amidst the crowds on the streets of London. There were often cases that her parents and Ciel would pass her by and not recognize her as she looked down at her feet. Yet, unlike the rest of the kids, she was the best fed and kept as clean as possible, for she was planning to return home in the future with a sob tale about being abused or something.

"Where are we headed, Liam?" The demon cringed. It hurt him to call his master by such an informal, unrealistic name, but he had slowly started to get used to it.

"The flower shop. Finnian often stops there on fridays to pick up new plants and seeds for that ridiculous excuse of a garden at the Phantomhive manor."  
The two walked hand in hand through the busy streets of London, often getting bumped around by people who felt superior, and looked at strangely by many of the wealthy children who would pass them, but Lillian had learned to pay no attention to such things.

She turned the corner, peeking towards the local flower shop and a slow grin grew on her face. "Bingo." With a gentle push, Lucius began running frantically after the boy, knocking people all over, while Lillian made a run for it to a hiding spot.

"Mr. Finnian!" Lucius called out, waving his arms as he fumbled down the street.

The gardener looked up confused holding his bags close to his chest by a Phantomhive carriage. At first, it seemed like Finnian had been alone, but Lucius quickly caught on that Ciel was there too.

"May I help you?" The boy looked up curiously.

"Finnian, do hurry with the bags. The young master wishes to go home immediately." Sebastian called out, aiding Ciel into the carriage.

"Coming!" Finnian called out, running over and placing the bags back. He leaned into the carriage as he did so, whispering ever so quietly to the Earl, "Is that Lucius?"

The Earl looked up at Finnian curious, then waved for Sebastian to lean in. As he spoke to the demon, Finnian looked around in search for the young Hill girl.

The Earl stepped out of the carriage, cane in hand and top hat on head. He walked confidently towards the opposing demon, looking up at him with great dignity and poise. He may have been a small boy, but he knew how to show people he had power. "Where is Lillian?"

"She's dead." Lucius said blandly.

"And you're unkempt because …?"

"I have been wandering around for some time in search for my young master, but after being unable to find her for such a long time, I have given up." He sighed, looking towards Sebastian, "Hello there, Sebastian. Has my father called upon you?"

Sebastian didn't answer, reaching into his pocket and preparing his knives in case of battle.

"Oh don't be rash, I wouldn't fight you in the middle of a public street like this." The demon laughed, "Father wouldn't like it if he found out you were revealing your powers on the street like this anyways."

"I am only preparing in case I need to aid my young Master," Sebastian spoke, keeping his knives tightly between his fingers.

"Are you sure Lillian isn't around?" Finnian questioned the demon.

"I haven't seen her in such a long time," Lucius sighed, "The likely hood of her being around here at all is very slim."

"But it's still possible."

"Finnian, do rid yourself of those childish games," Ciel mumbled, but he too was in frantic search for the missing girl. There was too much he wanted to figure out about her and Lucius, and there was also a part of him that wanted to rid the world of both of them.

"But, Master what if she's still out there-"

"I told you to stop." Ciel stepped back into the carriage. "Sebastian, bring Lucius with us back to the manor.

"I don't see how that is safe. It could be a step up, my lord."

"Well, then you'll just have to keep me safe. Bring him."

Sebastian sighed, helping the other demon into the carriage. Lillian watched from the rooftop of a store nearby, a smile on her face. "Oh, Ciel, you do play right into my trap quite frequently, don't you?" She slipped away, preparing herself for a day that was soon to come.

Lucius sat across from Sebastian and Ciel and beside Finnian. He didn't speak a word, watching the scenery pass them by. He was mentally preparing himself for a day that was soon to come.

A day of bloodshed, he predicted with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"So, where is she?" Ciel questioned once more, walking throughout the spare room in the basement. He tried to look as tall and powerful as he could, but he lacked what he needed to do so, as he was quite short and weak compared to the powerful demon he was interrogating.

"I told you, I don't know." Lucius repeated for nearly the hundredth time.

"He's persistent."

"Indeed." Sebastian spoke clearly, hiding a smile as he sharpened and cleaned some cutlery.

"I'll ask you again," Ciel repeated, slamming his hands on the table where Lucius was sitting, "Where is she."

"I have told you time and time again, I don't know where she is."

"Don't bullshit me!" Ciel slammed his hands into the table once more. "You're a demon like Sebastian right?"

"I don't appreciate the idea of being lumped with garbage like him."

"But you are indeed a demon, and therefore, you should be able to sense where she is at all times."

"That's the thing," Lucius relaxed in his seat. His hands and legs were cuffed to the chair so he couldn't move, which was silly because both he and Sebastian were aware he could escape easily anyways. "I haven't been able to sense her since the fire."

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered, looking into Lucius' deep red eyes, "Is he lying?"

"It's hard to tell," Sebastian looked at the now perfect set of knives in the little light provided by a few candles, "He is a demon. It is our specialty to lie and manipulate people and things to benefit us."

"But you've been able to tell without other demons!"

"Yes, but they weren't quite as powerful as Lucius."

Lucius just smirked, looking at the young boy challengingly. "You know, I could kill you here and now if I so wished to-" he was cut off by his own scream as a knife was stabbed through his hand.

"So, Lucius, you feel pain?"

The demon looked up at him, his eyes the colour of a fire's ember, "Every demon does." He hissed.

"Is this true, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes," He smirked as well, watching the other demon attempting to hold his cool poise and demeanor, "Lucius normally wouldn't, but you see, I used some holy water to clean those knives. Of course, I did have to be careful not to get any on myself."

"That's a clever move, Sebastian, I applaud you." The Earl took a set in a chair across from the demon. A table separated him and Lucius as they stared each other down. "What is your reason for being here?"

"Let me see," Lucius thought, sarcastically, "Oh right, I was brought here by you and your demon friend over here."

"You went willingly," The Earl relaxed a bit, feeling as he had the upperhand over the boy, "That seems quite suspicious."

"Well, to be honest, I need you to achieve what I've been sent to Earth to do, so coming here was a benefit to me." The demon smiled, pulling his hand slowly away from the knife so his hand was nearly cut in half and bleeding like a squirting fountain. It didn't last long, with it quickly healing and his fingers able to move once more. He broke the band holding the hand in place, and rested it on the table, relaxing once more.

"And what are you planning to achieve?" The boy asked, Sebastian inching closer and closer to the opposing demon.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very much fun, now would it?"

"Perhaps you can just tell me what role I play in this scheme."

"Alright," The demon broke off the bands from his legs and other arm, "In order for me to achieve my goals," He walked around, so he was standing behind the young Earl while looking down at him, "I must kill you."

It was so quick, the way Sebastian jumped for his young master, and the way the other demon scattered out of the room, laughing was he raced up the stairs. He could run much faster than he was, that was a fact, but he kind of wanted to be caught. Lillian had told him to keep the Phantomhive's occupied, and he was intending to do just that.

"Sebastian," Ciel pushed the demon's heavy weight off of him, "Go and stop him!"

"Yes, My Lord," and with that, Sebastian was off.

The two demon's raced throughout the manor, rocking over the servants as they past with great speed. To anyone who wasn't used to seeing such a thing, the act seemed almost supernatural, and it was, but the servants were much too busy attempting to clean up the messes they had caused to notice.

Lucius was holding back laughter as he watched Sebastian attempt to hold his composure as he slid down hallways that had recently been waxed, all while trying to keep up. He was a weak demon by nature, but yet, Sebastian seemed like he was stronger than most of his kind. Lucius on the other hand had no trouble deceiving the demon and he had yet to fully mature.

It was truly that he as a demon matured faster than most, but he was only 19 in his demon age, compared to Sebastian's many many hundreds of years, and Lucius was already much more powerful, which is why when they broke out into a full fledge fight it wouldn't be a pretty sight for those observing it.

The Earl too tried to keep up, but his little legs and heavily affected asthma made it nearly impossible, so he spent his time watching his butler chase Lillian's from room to room with ease.

"Young Master?" Mey-rin asked, watching the other's run around, "Have you seen Finnian around?"

"No, I haven't." The boy rolled his eyes, unpleased by his butler's failure to actually inflict any damage to Lucius.

"I think he's gone," Mey-rin attempted to get the Earl's attention, only to fail at her attempt. Hearing no response, she curtsied and returned to her duties. She knew indeed that Finnian had run off while the Master and Sebastian were in the basement, as Finnian's room was nearly empty, with the only thing left being his straw hat, but she was sure the boy would return soon.

At least, she hoped so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

It wasn't hard for Finnian to find the girl he was looking for, though her appearance was quite a shock.

Lillian say outside by a makeshift stove, handing out soup to the poor children in the area. Her smiles was warm and welcoming, and although her dresses had been changed for pants, and her hair had been chopped off, Finnian knew it was Lillian, simply from the smile in her eyes.

He didn't want to be seen, but at the same time he was aching to be noticed by her. He had spent many months waiting for this moment, trying to figure out what had really happened that day, and no matter how hard he tried he simply could not picture the girl he had fallen in love with to be a murderer.

Finnian was shy, he always had been, but when he saw the way Lillian hugged a small, fragile boy who was smiling gleefully, he knew he had nothing to fear.

Trembling legs made it hard for him to walk, but as he stood in the end of the alley, he had no trouble calling her name. "Miss Hill?"

Lillian, despite telling herself not to, looked up at the boy and her smile quickly faded. Many of the kids looked awfully confused, claiming a girl with the last name Hill wasn't among the group, but Finnian ignored them walking over to the frail girl he so adored.

She stood up slowly, putting the boy she was hugging down, and met his gaze with her own. "I'll be back soon. Don't eat too much."

The kids all nodded, and a few groaned at the idea of her leaving them so close to nightfall, but she insisted and held Finnian's hand as they left the dark alleyway for a small, rundown apartment building.

"I sleep here with the kids when it rains. A lot of then don't like sleeping in buildings though," she didn't let go of his hand as she opened the door, locking it behind them in a seemingly empty room. She took a seat on the floor, hands in her lap as she looked up at the boy. "Why are you here?"

Finnian took a seat across from her, playing with his worn out blue jeans and brushing the bangs from his eyes every so often. "I came to find you. I-I miss you."

Lillian pondered this idea for a moment, for she never figured she of all people would be missed after what she had attempted to do to Ciel. "Finnian, I suggest you leave. I'm not a good person you know."

Finnian tried to hide his shock by holding the girl's hands in his own. Her's had grown rough, with broken nails and hands that felt like sandpaper, much different from the softness of last time he had touched them while they danced. Her smile was different too, as though it was being used to hide the tears that truly wanted to fall.

"I don't think you're a bad person," Finnian insisted, a sweet smile on his face as he began to blush, "I think you're a great person. I think you're perfect. I think-"

"Finnian, please leave." Lillian stood, going to open the door for him. Indeed she wanted to cry, but only because she knew she had no choice but to send him away. "And don't tell Ciel where I am. I'm scared he'll find me."

Finnian grabbed her hand, "I can't leave, Lillian, I-I-I love you!" He covered his mouth, stepping back as his face grew warmer and warmer, his cheeks growing the deepest shade of red.

There were too many emotions for the little blonde girl to handle. She pulled her hand away, turning and slapping the boy with all of her might, and yet, he didn't even budge. Instead he just stared at her as she cried and fell to her knees.

"I need to kill you, Finnian, I can't let you live." She cried, her tears staining her dirty cheeks and soothing the cuts along her palms. "You know too much."

"What are you talking about?" The gardener looked in her eyes, holding her hands once more. The bruise on his cheek seemed nasty at first, but it didn't take long for it to heal. "I know what it's like to kill friends, and trust me, Lillian, you don't want to live with that feeling. That's why I like living with the Young Master so much, he doesn't make me fight my friends."

"You don't understand," The girl sobbed, "I can't let you live."

Finnian felt no fear of this girl, only pity. His arms wrapped around her, warming her as she cried more and more into his chest. In some aspects, the girl too believed she could love the gardener, but in others she knew she would have to rid herself of him if she planned on killing the Phantomhive boy and his butler. Finnian was holding her back, both physically and mentally, and it needed to end.

She reached for her eyepatch, sliding it off slowly and whispering between sobs, "Lucius, I order you to kill this boy in the least painful way possible."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes as Finnian stared at her in disbelief. "I'm so sorry." Her hands wrapped around his shirt, "I'm so so sorry."

Surprisingly, Finnian held a small smile, lifting her chin to look into his eyes. "It's okay. Really, it is. Just, please, don't kill the Young Master."

Lillian shook her head, kissing the gardener despite herself. She truly did love the boy, and killing him was harder than killing her parents ever was, but she knew this was what she would have to do to obtain her goals.

It didn't take long for the building to engulf in flames, Lucius pulling the girl from the burning building with one swift movement. The two waited on top of the building next to it, waiting for the gardener to emerge, but he never did.

The next day, a burn body was found in the rubble, and it was holding a bright blue eyepatch.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

The last chapter was extremely hard for me not only to write but to follow up.  
Please continue reviewing & such, I have much more planned in the future for Ciel & Lillian.

Chapter Fourteen

"I told you to do it in the least painful way possible," Lillian sat in a dirty old building, her hair covered and soot and her face blackened by ash. Lucius sat in front of her, cleaning her up slowly with a damp cloth.

"It was the least painful way to kill him. He's awfully strong for a human, you know." He cleaned her arms as well, as they too had been caked in the smoked ash that had been floating in the air as they escaped and left Finnian behind.

Lillian didn't speak, looking at the ceiling and laying back, allowing her butler to do as he needed to clean her up enough to be presentable to her family once more. It was a rather quick decision, deciding she wanted to go back home. It seemed as if her ideas and thoughts had changed after seeing someone willingly give up their lives for her. What bugged the demon most, was how quiet and lost in thought she had been the past few hours as they travelled around the countryside in search for someone discreet to hide.

"He had to die." The girl would repeat every so often, almost as if she was trying her past to convince herself that, that was indeed the truth. Yet, despite the sadness of her tone, she had yet to shed a single tear since they left and watched the building burn to the ground.

Lucius continued to clean up his master as well. He knew it was hard on the girl, and for the sake of progress he decided to stay quiet about the whole ordeal, but it had become apparent that she was becoming weak and allowing her emotions kick in. This would not do, and if she didn't go back to her old devious way, she too would need to die in the name of advancement.

The demon sat up his Master, aiding her in undressing and changing into a dress that had purposely been tattered and worn out. It had burn marks and blood stains, all to add to the effect and idea of torture. Her hair was messed up, but was free of soot, as they didn't want to have any obvious connections to the fire when Finnian's body was discovered.

"Shall we get going?" Lucius questioned, putting a single shoe on the girls foot, as if she had lost the other one some place.

"Yes." She stood, holding onto the demon's arm.

He observed her as he walked. The way her short, unevenly cut hair fell along side her neck with bangs that just brushed her eyebrows, waving with the gentlest of winds. Her arms, though thin and fragile, held onto his like a cobra around it's prey, and as she walked, limping due to the uneven footing, she had curled herself over ever so slightly. Yes, she had changed more than the demon would allow in the past few months, and so he decided he would encourage her to change back. If she didn't comply, he would simply rid the world of her.

It was a long walk to where the Hill's currently were staying. Lucius had seen the couple return to their temporary home multiple times and had no doubt in his mind that this was indeed where they would be that night.

The air was heavy, making it hard to breathe, and it smelled of death around each corner. At least, it did to Lillian. She tried to act with poise, but was much more focused on getting to her destination before nightfall, in fear of who may be lurking in the shadows waiting to strike.

It had occurred to her many times during this travel that she could have allowed Finnian to join her side of the chess board. Why not steal one of Ciel's strongest pawns for her own? But the boy's loyalty was much too unwavering, even until the very end, and thus she knew in her heart that he would have never taken her side on the matter. He was too kind hearted to ever wish to allow the world be run by Satan's son.

"We're almost there," Lucius mentioned, tilting his head towards a much smaller manor, but classy enough for a wealthy family.

Lillian nodded, sucking in her breathe and taking quick breaths before sprinting awkwardly down the street and screaming "Help me!" Over and over. It was a trick she had learned in a novel from her old library that allowed someone look as though they had been running for ages, leaving them out of breathe and pale when they had only run a mere few feet.

It didn't take long for some of the servants of the home to run outside, catching the fallen child in their arms. Lucius, of course, strayed away from the scene, planning on going into hiding for just a bit longer.

Lillian looked up at the people whose arms were wrapped around her, her eyepatch staying on tight despite the tears she finally allowed to fall. She was truly crying at the thought she had killed the one person she actually cared about in her life, but she played it off as tears of relief and thankfulness.

"Is that you, Miss Lillian?" One of the servants gasped, another running out to aid the other so the two could carry the distressed girl into the home. "Mrs. Hill! Mr. Hill!" The maids yell, laying their master's lost daughter on the bed.

She cried and cried, holding her knees to her chest. Her sobs were heavy, sounding like each inhale was painful, and each exhale was harder and harder to let go.

The two came running down the stairs, her mother in a dress that flowed with each step and hair so treated it barely moved with the breeze. Her father followed in a suit, looking down at the weak and thin girl from the staircase with a mixture of fear, pity, and pure joy in his eyes from seeing his daughter after all this time.

"Lillian!" Her adopted mother ran, pushing the servants aside and holding her close in her arms. It was apparent that the girls eating habits had decreased in some way during the duration of her absence. Mr. Hill's arms followed, snaking around both his wife and Lillian. "Oh thank god."

Lillian leaned into their arms, feeling a small feeling of pity for attempting to kill the two that were holding her as of now, but at the same time she felt pity for them caring about someone as evil as she. Yet, she allowed them to hold her as she cried, her mother joining in the tear fest as she repeated her name in relief over and over.

The maids all dissipated at once, preparing clothes and a room and a warm bath for the young maiden who had finally returned.

And that night no one questioned where she had been and what she had been up to.

At least, no one but Lillian herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Short chapter, YAY!

Normally I would hold off posting this, but I felt the need to do it since so many of you seemed pissed off at me xD

I swear I had this all planned out.

Keep reviewing & such! I love hearing your opinions!

Chapter Fifteen:

"You're saying, you were with Lillian?" Ciel questioned the boy who was sitting on one of the manor's old couches due to the fact he was covered in soot and smelled of smoke, two things Ciel did not want to be covering the good furnishing.

"Yes," Finnian nodded enthusiastically, the ash in his hair covering the floor. Sebastian tended to the mess immediately, knowing it may cause Ciel problems in terms of breathing. "She was dressed like a boy! Her hair was cut to here," Finnian gestured to an area just below his ear, "and she was really thin."

"And you're saying, she tried to kill you?" The boy questioned curiously.

"Well, no, she didn't. I mean, she did, but she didn't. Lucius came out of no where and set fire to the place." Finnian looked at his hands, positive the Earl didn't believe him.

"Did she take off her eyepatch?" Ciel asked, taking a seat in a chair opposite the couch with Sebastian standing behind him like a looming shadow.

The gardener sat for a moment, thinking about what indeed had happened. He remembered talking to her, and her begging for forgiveness. Her lips were soft against his, and tasted like sweets and salty tears. Then everything was hot, and he was running. After that, nothing.

"I...I don't remember an eyepatch." The boy looked up at the young earl, tears in his eyes. "I don't remember much at all."

The Earl left the boy to cry, walking up the stairs and beginning to cough. The smell was strong, like that of a bonfire, and it made his lungs burn and eyes water.

Ignoring that, he made his way to the study, taking a seat and glaring out the window in his usual fashion. Sebastian soon followed after having the other servants tend to Finnian's needs. The door closed and locked as Sebastian stood in front of the door watching his young master's every move.

"Sebastian, is it strange that I suddenly fear the idea of dying?"

The demon looked at the boy for a few moments before walking to his side. "I don't know such a fear, but I think that for humans fearing oblivion is common practice, no?"

Ciel pondered this idea of a few moments before looking at his butler. The demons eyes were a deep red, like that of a dull ruby or dried blood, but beyond that he looked almost identical to the way his father had. He was human looking, handsome and seeped with an aura that begged most to trust him, and yet, he was a demon. But Sebastian was much different from Lucius, who nearly made the boy throw up every time he saw him.

Lucius was much too handsome, and his smirk was devious as well. His eyes were the colour of a fire, burning brighter whenever he was about the hatch a plan. His posture, unlike Sebastian who was professional, seeped with a feeling of power and strength that made most shiver at the sight, and yet, Lillian had little to no fear of the Satan spawn.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked after being stared at for far too long, "Is my uniform unkept?"

"No, you look fine," Ciel muttered looking back out the window. How was it a fragile girl like Lillian could be so strong in the presence of that _thing. _It was almost like she was the one controlling him. Perhaps it was because she was a witch herself, but that alone did not make much sense to him.

"Sebastian," The boy asked, not looking at the demon but knowing his presence lingered just a few inches behind him, "Am I weak?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Lillian seems to be much stronger than I."

Sebastian leaned over the young boy's shoulder, whispering only inches from his ear, "Lillian is only strong because Lucius is forcing her to be, My Lord. You, on the other hand, are strong yourself. Hence why your soul teases me so." The demon licked his lips besides the Earl's ear, allowing his tongue brush the Earl's earlobe before stepping back once more.

"Demon," Ciel mumbled, wiping his ear with his sleeve.

Sebastian smirked at the boy, closing the drapes and checking his pocket watch. "You ought to sleep, My Lord. Tomorrow you must rise early for dance classes."

Ciel cringed but complied, standing up and heading over to the door quietly. He was nearly to his bedroom with his butler only steps behind when he heard Mey-rin exclaim from the corridor.

The Earl looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian looked back before they both jetted down the hallway too look over the railing of the staircase.

Passed out on the front step was Lillian Hill.

And Lucius was wiping his lips clean by her side.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Eighteen

His voice was calm, yet his breathing was rapid, apparent he was trying to remain the perfect image of a Phantomhive boy when really, really he was in great distress. The grunts, screams, and moans of the demon from the basement shock the household into complete chaos. Finnian was crying loud enough for anyone within a 50km radius to hear. Mey-rin was trying her best to take care of Lillian's body, dressing it to the best of fashions, and disposing of her eyepatch since her eye was now clear of any markings. Bard, on the other hand, was trying his best to get ahold of the Hill household, but not a single soul seemed to be around.

Ciel's voice cracked, but he remained calm, listening to the echos of a church prayer as he waited for the Pope to pick up the phone. He was slightly surprised that the Vatican had a phone at all, as the technology was fairly knew, but he wouldn't say he wasn't extremely thankful that they had put the money into having one at this point,

"Hello?" The voice was quiet, the prayer in the background nearly overtaking the sound of the horse, accented voice of the leader of the Catholic church.

"Hello, Sir, this is Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantom Company." He tried his best to remain calm, but it was quite obvious by the speed of which he spoke that he was struggling to do so. "I need your aid."

"What is it, young boy? Shouldn't your father be the one on the phone?"

"I am the head of the Phantomhive family," He sucked in a deep breath, calming himself down the best he could,"I need your aid in killing off the son of Satan."

The man was quiet on the other end, but as he spoke there was laughter in his voice, "And what makes you think that he is indeed the antichrist?"

"Well first off, he says he is. He's trying to overthrow the Queen, can make fire out of nothing, has red eyes, unimaginable power-"

"Okay, okay calm down. If this truly is the antichrist we're dealing with you're going to need an extremely powerful exorcist. Do you know of any?"  
"What a question to ask the Earl of a toy company. Of course I have no relations with an exorcist, I've never needed on prior to this." _Besides, _the Earl thought, _He may try to exorcise my butler._

"Well, I would assume you haven't a clue on how to perform an exorcism."

"I don't think I need to do so," the boy spoke, "You see, he isn't possessing someone, he simply is a human. I don't know how to explain it, he was….he was born into the body of a human and raised as one."

"I highly doubt he would do such a thing," the Pope sighed, "But if you truly believe this is going to be a problem I suggest contacting an exorcist. Goodbye."

The line become dead, humming a low, quiet sound. Ciel slammed the phone against the receiving, dialing a new number frantically.

"Undertaker," He coughed. For whatever reason the room became to smell strongly of ash and smoke, "I need your assistance, head for the manor immediately." He hung up without allowing protest, running down the stairs to the main entrance.

The door was still slightly open, the rain piercing pounding against the main entrance's floor. The marble was becoming a dirty, rust colour, like that of diluted blood, but the Earl didn't care. He ran through the door, throughout the garden and to the side of the road, watching, waiting for the aid he needed.

"Looking for some help?" The voice came from the top of the home, a warm, rich voice that sounded like quite feminine yet too deep for any lady. "I'll do anything for my dear Bassy."

The reeper jumped from the top of the house, chainsaw at the ready, and landed before the young Earl. His lips were painted red, as was his hair and the rims of his glasses, but his lips were a piercing green that would be noticeable no matter the distance.

"Actually," Ciel almost smiled, the bastard could be good for once, "Bassy needs your help desperately. How do you think you would go about killing the son of Satan?"

"Fabulously!" The demon spinned, skipping into the house without need for any instruction.

The rain continued to fall on the young Earl, the sky above rumbling and lighting up with an array of colour. He smiled only the slightest as the rain doused him, something he rarely had felt in his shelter life, and for once he had something he had never felt before. Hope.


End file.
